


My Favorite Place

by Seek_Sam



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seek_Sam/pseuds/Seek_Sam
Summary: A poem For My Creative Writing Class. No Specific fandom but I like Ranger's Apprentice. Prompt from one class we had.
Kudos: 3





	My Favorite Place

It’s been too long

I’ve missed you so

You’ve been off

To fight with foe

Your dazzling light

Igniting my life

I’ve been rough

While you’ve been wise

Signs of old

Remind me now

That what I lost

Is still not foul

You’re my diamond

You’re my muse

A finer bond

We now fuse

Shimmering Shining

Silver Lining


End file.
